In the art of filling paint cans with paint and closing them, a problem can arise when the paint at the top surface of a freshly filled can of paint starts to coagulate forming a thin "skin-like" layer on the top surface of the paint. The above process is known as "skinning" in the industry and can occur in a freshly filled can of paint after it is closed. While "skinning" can occur to various types of paint, latex paint is particularly susceptible to "skinning".
In an attempt to prevent the formation of a "skin" layer in a freshly filled can of paint, one method has been to ladle an anti-coagulant into the can prior to placing a lid on it. This method however slows down the processing time for each can of paint being treated due to the fact that the can assembly line must be stopped each time the anti-coagulant agent is ladled into the can. This method has also proved to be unsatisfactory in that the top surface of the paint in the can may not be substantially covered when the anti-coagulant agent is ladled into the can. The present invention seeks to overcome the above-mentioned problems.